


Hold Me

by hqikyu



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, got this from a prompt generator, my first the rose fic!, sorry if it sucks, they're gay and pining for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqikyu/pseuds/hqikyu
Summary: Woosung gets locked out of his house and spends the night with Jaehyeong. Cue the gay panic, blushing, and emo hours.





	Hold Me

Jaehyeong had opened his apartment door, at 11 in the night, to see a dripping wet Woosung standing there. 

“So, uh. I got locked out of my house?” Woosung said, seeing the very confused look on Jaehyeong’s face. “You were the person who I thought would let me stay, I, uh, tried Hajoon and Dojoon’s place but they didn’t answer.”

“So you  _ ran _ here? In the rain?” Jaehyeong questioned as the younger walked in. 

“Yes.” Woosung said with a laugh, panting. “It’s ridiculous, I know, but… I knew you would let me in? If that makes sense.”

Jaehyeong shook his head. “No, that makes sense. I have the same feeling with you.”

Woosung smiled, taking off his shoes and sitting on the hardwood floor. Woosung pointed to the bathroom. “Can I uh…” 

“Shower? Uh, yeah. I don’t see why not. You can wear some of my clothes, they’re in my room. You should know where…” 

“Alright, cool. Be out in, uhh… thirty minutes?” Woosung said with a smile, walking into the bathroom after grabbing clothes from Jaehyeong’s room. Jaehyeong nodded towards him, giving a small wave. 

Jaehyeong had been awkward around Woosung for a while now. It’s not like they haven’t known each other for a long time or hate each other, it’s just that Jaehyeong is probably in love with Woosung. Probably. Jaehyeong doesn’t know much about love, but he thinks how he feels about Woosung is what love is like. Like, when he looks at Woosung he feels all types of joy. He wants to spend all of his time with Woosung, going places with him or making food with him or cuddle on the couch watching whatever shitty show or movie they can find. He wants to touch him. Not sexually, although that would be a plus. He wants to hold his hand, caress his face, give him hugs, slip his arms around Woosung’s waist, burrow his face into Woosung’s neck, give him kisses, sit so close to him that their arms touch. Jaehyeong  _ wants  _ Woosung. Woosung is like the world to Jaehyeong, maybe even more than that. Having Woosung shower in his apartment is making Jaehyeong go crazy, he can’t decide if Woosung will look crazily hot after a shower or really cute in his clothes that will make him look tinier than he is. Maybe both? Yeah, both. Definitely both. 

Jaehyeong was deep in thought, thinking of Woosung, when Woosung himself walked out of the bathroom. He wore one of Jaehyeong’s t-shirts and a pair of his gym shorts. Jaehyeong’s clothes on Woosung made him seem so…  _ tiny _ . Jaehyeong was right about him being cute  _ and  _ hot, he definitely fit the cute criteria with him being tiny and the hot criteria by just being Woosung. Jaehyeong couldn’t stop staring at the older boy.

“Uh… do I look weird? Is there something on my face?” Woosung asked, walking over to the couch Jaehyeong was sitting on, plopping down beside him. 

“Oh, no, no, it’s not that.” Jaehyeong said, turning his head towards Woosung. “You just look really good.”

Oh, god, did Jaehyeong just say that out loud? That’s so embarrassing, holy shit. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. Jaehyeong wanted to curl up in a ball and die, but Woosung just giggled. Jaehyeong could see Woosung’s cheeks grow a slight shade of pink. 

“Do I?” Woosung smiled up at Jaehyeong, rubbing his eyes. “I usually look weird after a shower, somehow crustier than I look after than before the shower.” 

Jaehyeong shook his head, a small frown forming on his face. “No, you look good. Cute.”

“Cute?” Woosung cocked his head. 

“Yeah, you look tiny in my clothes. You’re so small, and it’s cute.” 

The two exchanged smiles, an unspoken ‘thank you’ and a lingering feeling of ‘I want to kiss you’ remained. The feeling of ‘I want to kiss you’ being from Woosung, that is. Woosung could tell that Jaehyeong knew he was tired, he had pulled a blanket over to the two of them and put most of it onto Woosung. Jaehyeong turned on a movie, the lights already dimmed, and the volume on a level you could fall asleep to. It made Woosung sleepy, probably the thing Jaehyeong was going for. Jaehyeong cared a lot for him, he knew that. It was comforting to know Jaehyeong was sitting right next to him, willing to let Woosung rest his head on his shoulder. Or, at least Woosung thought Jaehyeong would be okay with it. He probably would be. Yeah, Jaehyeong would be okay with it. It all made Woosung want to kiss Jaehyeong. He’s wanted to kiss him for a while now, if Woosung is being completely honest. The more he thinks about it, the more he thinks he’s fallen for the younger boy. 

“Hey, why were you out so late, anyways?” Jaehyeong said in a small voice, trying not to be too loud in case Woosung was sleeping. “And why didn’t you have a car… you ran here. I’m so confused.”

“I was on a date.” Woosung said. Jaehyeong’s heart dropped. A date? “It didn’t go well, though. I couldn’t stop thinking about this other guy. I went and saw a girl, but she was so, so annoying And boring.” Jaehyeong wanted Woosung to stop talking, but he kept going. 

“Like we went out to eat, she ordered the most boring thing on the menu. Like, who orders burritos at a Mexican restaurant with  _ tons  _ of other options? It was so weird. We saw a movie afterwards and she tried to do that cliche thing where you bump hands in the popcorn bucket to hold hands but it was… so uncomfortable. I don’t know, if felt like I was cheating on that guy I was thinking about. Like, I’m not dating that guy but he deserves better than me going on some date with some random girl who I just met.” Woosung took a breath. “Oh, fuck, that makes me sound so obsessive. I’m gonna shut up now, sorry for that entire thing.”

Jaehyeong smiled at that. “No, it’s okay. I asked you about it, didn’t I?” A few seconds passed. “Are you gonna see her again?” 

“God, no. She was so boring. That guy is so much better than her, I almost want to ask him out instead. I mean, I’m a coward. So. Uh, I really need to stop talking about this.”

“Woo, it’s okay.” Jaehyeong wanted to slip his arm around Woosung’s waist. He was sitting right there, he could try. He decided against it. “Tell me about this guy.” 

“Okay. Well, he’s really tall. He makes me seem really small and when I wear his hoodies and shirts I feel so small and cozy, it makes me seem almost cute. He’s really nice, too. Like, if I were to get in trouble or if I had nowhere to go, he’d help me and let me stay with him. I want to do everything with him, like  _ everything _ . Anything you could think of, I’d wanna do it with him. Like, if me and him were murderers, I’d want to murder  _ with  _ him.”

“I don’t think that murder is a great example, Woo.” Jaehyeong said with a smile.

“Oh, it’s fine.” Woosung giggled. “I just hope he feels the same way.” His head fell onto Jaehyeong’s shoulder. They both blushed.

Jaehyeong swallowed. He carefully slipped his arm around Woosung’s waist. “I’m sure he does. How could he not? You’re a… a cool dude.”

Woosung laughed. “A cool dude? That’s all you’ve got? I expected more, if I’m being honest. Like, the best person you’ve ever known. Or, the cutest guy you’ve ever seen. Or, the cutest guy with the coolest voice you’ve ever heard.”

“I mean, those all work too. You’re a really great person. I don’t know how to word it better than that.” 

A few moments pass. Woosung left the conversation with a smile, and Jaehyeong leaned his head onto Woosung’s. They sat together for minutes that seemed like hours. Woosung broke the silence.

“Do you like anyone?” He said. 

The question lingered in the air. Jaehyeong froze up, his body stiffened and his head had been lifted. He definitely did like someone. That someone was sitting right next to him. How would he admit that? Sure, Woosung just told him he likes someone. But that someone is most likely not Jaehyeong. It would be wrong if Jaehyeong to tell Woosung he liked him if Woosung had his eyes set on someone else. He would just say yes, and leave it at that.”

“I do.” Jaehyeong replied. His body relaxed. That was easier to say than he thought. “I won’t tell you who it is, though.”

“That’s alright. I didn’t tell you who I like.” A moment passes. The noise from the TV keeping the room from being silent. “Do you love that person?”

Jaehyeong sat there. He thought about that, day after day. Each time he talked to Woosung, interacted with Woosung, touched Woosung, he thought of that. Did he love Woosung?

“Yeah. I love him.”

“Ohh, it’s a him? May I have a name? Do I know him?”

“No, no names. But, yes. You do know him. Fairly well, too.” 

“Oh, god. Don’t tell me it’s Dojoon or Hajoon!”

The two laughed. “Hell no, they’re both so disgustingly into each other it’s a sin to fall for one of them.”

“So who is it?”

“I’m not going to tell you who I like unless you tell me who you like.”

“Jae.” Woosung said, whining. He grabbed Jaehyeong’s spare hand and played with his fingers. “I would tell you, but I’m scared.”

“Scared?” Jaehyeong’s heart picked up pace.

“Scared of your reaction. Scared of what you’d think of the guy.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Any guy you like is a cool guy.” Jaehyeong’s heart was racing. Did Woosung like him back? “I won’t force you to tell me.”

Another moment passes in silence between the two, with the TV playing.

“Let’s just watch the movie.” Woosung said, and left it at that. He had dropped Jaehyeong’s hand, but his head remained on the younger’s shoulder. Woosung was tired, could you blame him?

An hour passes by. The movie is almost over, and Jaehyeong hears a small snoring noise. Woosung fell asleep. God, what does Jaehyeong do? Woosung’s head was on his shoulder, and his arm farthest from Jaehyeong had been draped across Jaehyeong’s body. Jaehyeong was trapped under Woosung. Does he lift the older up? Stay there? Slip out from his grasp? Jaehyeong is going through gay panic at 2 AM. Okay, he decided to pick up Woosung and carry him to the bed, letting him sleep there. Jaehyeong would sleep on the couch, so Woosung wouldn’t get the wrong idea. They couldn’t share a bed. Woosung likes someone. Jaehyeong couldn’t do that to Woosung. 

Woosung had been successfully carried into the bed. He had situated himself into a position where he takes up the entire bed, while cuddling one of the many, many pillows Jaehyeong has on his bed. Jaehyeong sleepily walked towards the bathroom after putting Woosung on the bed, brushing his teeth and going pee and whatnot. When he got to the couch, Jaehyeong nearly passed out then and there. But, he soon realized how  _ fucking uncomfortable  _ his couch was. He would never be able to fall asleep on this piece of furniture from actual hell. Laying down on it felt like a bunch of pins were in Jaehyeong’s skin. He twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but nothing worked. Maybe he would just sleep on the floor… maybe the counter in the kitchen was more comfortable than this? Maybe the bathtub… 

“Jae.” He heard a voice from the darkness. He looked up to see the silhouette of Woosung, walking towards him. “Come sleep in the bed with me.”

Jaehyeong’s entire face went red. Thank god for the darkness. “No, Woosung, I can’t.”

“No, you have to. I’m not going to deal with you making so much noise on the couch that I can’t sleep.” Woosung laughed, and Jaehyeong smiled. 

Jaehyeong could make out Woosung stretching his hand towards him, so Jaehyeong took it. They walked towards Jaehyeong’s room, and when they reached the bed Jaehyeong almost fell asleep immediately. Has he always been this tired? Oh, well. At least now he can sleep. In his bed. With Woosung. Not at all weird. Okay, kinda weird. Oh, how Jaehyeong wishes he could turn his body to the other side and put his arms around Woosung. But he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair, Woosung likes someone else. 

But, at that thought, Woosung had done exactly what Jaehyeong wanted to do. Woosung wrapped his arms around Jaehyeong, putting his forehead against Jaehyeong’s back. He had wrapped his legs around Jaehyeong’s, too. Jaehyeong was a bit confused. Was Woosung cold? Was he lonely? He was confused.

“Woo?” Jaehyeong said, softly. He didn’t want to wake the older up in case he was sleeping. 

“Hm?” 

“What are you doing?”

“...holding onto you? Is that okay?” 

“No, it’s fine. I just… don’t you like someone? Isn’t this weird?” 

“No. It’s not weird. I could lay like this forever.”

“But what about the guy you like?”

“It’s fine. He wouldn’t think anything of it.”

“Okay.” Who was this guy Woosung likes? 

Another moment passes. The silence kills them both. Woosung wants to tell Jaehyeong that  _ he’s  _ the one he likes. Jaehyeong is the one he’s so in love with. The one who Woosung is always, always thinking about. Woosung wanted to tell Jaehyeong more than anything in the world. But Jaehyeong likes someone. He  _ loves  _ someone. He couldn’t do that to him. A few minutes pass. 

Maybe Woosung could do that to him. 

“Jae?” Woosung said, head still pressed against Jaehyeong’s back. 

“Yeah?” 

“I have something to tell you.”

Jaehyeong’s heart raced. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Woosung unwrapped his arms and legs from Jaehyeong, Jaehyeong’s head turning towards Woosung. They looked into each other’s eyes. Woosung broke eye contact first. “Um, so. The guy I like. Love. Whatever. Uh, yeah. Can I tell you who it is?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Jaehyeong replied. “I’ll tell you who I like… love.”

“Cool.” Woosung said. “So. I’m gonna tell you now.”

“Okay. You do that.” 

Their hearts were racing. 

“You.” 

Jaehyeong’s heart was going crazy. ‘You’? Was that supposed to mean him? Was there some guy named You?

“Jaehyeong, I love  _ you _ .” Woosung was sitting up now. He was looking at Jaehyeong’s face. Watching his cheeks turn a faint shade of pink in the dim light from the lamp across the room. 

Jaehyeong covered his face with his hands. “So, I’m the one you were talking about earlier?”

A pit in Woosung’s stomach started to grow. Butterflies were attacking him. “Uh, yeah. And, I know you love someone, I just really wanted to tell you.” 

Jaehyeong had sat up. He cupped Woosung’s face with his hands. “No. I love you too.” His hands dropped to Woosung’s hands. “I’m crazy about you,” he laughed. “it’s crazy how much I love you.”

Woosung laughed with Jaehyeong, a yawn forcing its way out. 

“You’re tired.” Jaehyeong said.

“It’s 3 AM, what do you expect?” Woosung smiled. “Can I kiss you?”

Jaehyeong smiled, leaning closer towards Woosung. 

“I never thought you’d ask.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope this isn’t,, Too bad,, lmao. follow my twitter @hqikyu n let me know what you think? <3


End file.
